Story of the Dark Princess
by purpledancer69
Summary: What if there was a princess of the Dark Moon Kingdom...A polar opposite to Serenity, and A long past about how the Dark Moon came along...What was her story? The story that turned the light moon black...the story that started the beggining of the many battles to come.
1. Chapter 1

**A dark past revealed: Prologue**

_There once was two beautiful young princesses of the moon. One had long light blonde hair, so light it was on the verge of being white. Her face was gentle and kind and she had big blue eyes. She was the moon princess Serene. The other princess had dark black hair with a silver streak through her pigtails. Her eyes were a darker blue and her face was beautiful as well, but held a deeper thought behind her eyes. Her name was Sera. They lived on the moon under their parents; the King and Queen of the moon. Serene was social and outgoing, while Sera was more meek and secluded. Serene had looked like all past princesses of the moon. Sera looked like she had gotten the recessive jeans for a moon princess. However, none could deny they both held an equal beauty. Serene entertained the people of the moon while Sera kept to her chamber and amused herself by watching those around her hustle by. She knew inside that people found Serene more appealing. She had the moon goddess looks, the political and upbeat attitude, and, although the younger sister by one minute, she knew that she was going to eventually be the Queen._

_While all of this was happening, the eight planets: Mars, Mercury, Venus, Jupiter, Pluto, Saturn, Uranus and Neptune were uniting for a meeting. They all had a common goal; to join alliances so that their galaxy could be on the most part united. The Queen of the Moon became the leader; the one with the purest power and the ability to heal followed by the rest of the planets in an oath to protect their galaxy and their Moon Queen. They decided to work to unite their powers together, to create a force so powerful through their friendship and love._

_For months Sera noticed her parents had gone on meetings with the other planets, and once the rumors were told to be true, that a crystal would be made to hold an immense amount of power to be carried on in the hands of the Queens of the Moon Kingdom, she had an idea. She would prove herself to everyone; she would create a crystal strong enough to emit power. If she couldn't have her place as Queen she could try to amount to something. For days she kept to herself in her room, using the knowledge available to her within the castle._

_Princess Serene on the other hand, was still socializing with the people of the castle; specifically the dukes and duchesses. She let her sister do as she pleased, and her sister did the same to her._

_Eventually the sisters, at age 17 became old enough to gain the throne, and Serene,also having a lover at the time to a man named Alix, seemed to be the perfect candidate for a new Moon Queen. Sera recognized this fact, and simply gave up, and when the people voted, she just as easily let her sister become the Queen; for if she took the throne she would only be defeated by the people. A day after, the "Silver Crystal" was born. The united powers of the Princess of the Planets, along with the ultimate healing power of the moon, and held by a pure diamond crystal of the Moon had the most astonishing powers ever known to the universe. Sera was in awe. At that point she realized being Queen would have been her dream, but it was a past dream. For the next few weeks she worked on her own crystal creation, depressed by the rejection and emptiness her life held; not a Queen, no lover, not loved by the people, and an appearance so taboo from the past Queens even she could not ignore it._

_Finally the crystal was created. It was a darker color for some reason, she didn't know why; she had not used the purest of all crystals but it was no doubt a crystal. She went to use it but it failed to work. She tried again, and again and again. In her misery she slouched down onto her bed and started to cry. It glowed. Suddenly she could feel the power of her pain; her crying emoting a strong energy and with that the crystal seemed to convert it into a powerful energy. Had her feelings that she had while making the crystal affected it? Did it respond to a more negative energy to make a greater power? It was brilliant! If you cry or feel sad you can do something productive with that feeling instead of being engulfed by it! She was astounded by her creation._

_A day later she went to her sister, the new Queen Serenity to show her and the people of her discovery. She presented it in front of a crowd, showing them that even pain can produce a strong power. It was abstract. Suddenly one person shouted: "So you are telling us to use negative feelings? That we should be mad, depressed, and angry to find a usable energy or power?"_

_That statement, led by other linking statements turned the room into a crowd of disgruntled Moon people. The crystal glowed with this power. Sera turned to her sister._

_"Do you not see how even their anger makes power? We don't have to use it for these evil or negative means! It could be useful?"_

_"But it could be dangerous. The power may be useful though, helping us channel our bad energy into a powerful energy. It is debatable."_

_"GET RID OF IT!" someone yelled._

_"It will only make us do more harm!"_

_"Look we are all angry already, look what it has done!"_

_…the yelling continued. Queen Serenity knew the best thing to do was to have a vote. Sera thought that her sister's support would be enough. Just to try is all she asked. Just an approval for her one life accomplishment. The vote came in: destroy it._

_"NO! Destroy it and destroy me! You have rejected my ideas, you have rejected my appearance, and you have rejected me even as a Queen! You cannot get rid of my only belonging, my only accomplishment!" Sera argued._

_"I cannot go against the people dear sister. It could get dangerous!" Queen Serenity protested._

_"Try it! Just a trial! Trust me sister! Believe in me! Support Me!" Sera asked._

_"I want to, but I cannot. The people are scared, it is abstract and irresponsible!"_

_"THEN BANISH IT IF IT CAN'T BE DESTROYED!" the people yelled in retort._

_"I hereby banish this crystal from the premise of the Moon Kingdom. If it is not gotten rid of it will be destroyed, for the safety of the Moon." Queen Serenity proclaimed._

_"Then you have banished me…" Sera answered back._

_"Cannot you part with it sister?" Serenity asked._

_"I cannot. You should trust me. You should love me. You should accept me. Or at least my work is but a burden to this world, and it seems I have been the same. You don't attempt to sympathize with me, try to accept me or my crystal, or anything for that matter. I wish you would." Sera said holding back tears._

_She turned around to leave. Within an hour she had her own small planet like crater with her own belongings to leave the Moon with, which she created for herself. People scolded her as she left the moon, staring at the disgraced ex- Moon princess. She, being strong, held back the tears, and she knew that somewhere she would find a place to live; a home._

_She quietly proclaimed to herself; "I am not Sera, I am now Esmeray. The Sera part of me is scrambled and lost within who I really am. I am not of the moon kingdom, because I have been banished. I will leave with my crystal, and I will not return in this lifetime…"_

_Esmeray was rejected from most other planets, but while visiting them became well aware of the rumors that were being spread. "Its evil!" "She's crazy!" "It's negative energy!" "She was always the different one!"_

_They made her angry. How could these people only see what was on the outside? How could the protective planets of the universe be so blind?_

_She spent her days embracing the crystal, and in it her power grew. She created her own castle on this small planet she called her home, and watched the worlds pass her by. Eventually her heart grew so lonely and she became so dependent on her new crystal her gold moon on her forehead became as black as the dark crystal. Yes, the dark crystal. That is what it would be called. And her home would be the Nega-Moon. Nega: to be denied. Nega: short for Negative. She was happy in knowing that she was just as good, if not better than other people with her new found power._

_She continued to travel throughout the universe when her crystal reacted to a planet. Someone crying? And there it was. Earth. She drifted down it the planet. Here her crystal directed her, and she saw a young couple. A poor rejected family on the earth. A man named Topazite and a woman named Amathyste. They were brother and sister. They were named after jewels, but crying on the outskirts of the world because they were rejected from society; they were weird; they had bright colorful hair, they were poor, they were misunderstood. She saved them. She did not know why, but she sympathized for them. Like her, they seemed different from society and with that she went down to their home._

_She appeared in front of them and told them that using her crystal they could become powerful. That they could live on her planet and be loved. She told them all they had to do was pledge alliance to her, to prove of their loyalty; so Esmeray knew she would not be cheated out of her own home again. They accepted. She renamed their family the Black Moon clan. They were the first of the people that Queen Esmeray took from their home planets and gave them new power and life on her own dark planet. Many other times she found lonely outcasts in societies and she saved them from unfortunate circumstances. They all lived together as the new race of the Nega Moon._

_Years later she grew sick and tired of her planet being alone, and knowing her sister had great alliances with the 8 planets, she knew there was no way to protect herself from them. Unless…she looked down on the large blue and green planet. The Earth! Many people on the moon questioned the Earth because it had always kept its ties distant from the other planets. The Queen of the Earth was present in the making of the silver crystal, but did not assume an oath to the Queen of the Moon. Why? Because she did not understand the need for such an oath; an oath meant that you should kill yourself for the Queen if she is in danger, and if you didn't and betrayed her you could set yourself up for failure or being killed yourself. Promises between Planets are strong ones, so the Queen of the Earth kept her options open and let time tell if she would give such an oath. Some called it reasonable, others called it questionable. Either way this could be a window of opportunity for the Dark Queen Esmeray._

_She lowered her small planet to the Earth, hovering in the above atmosphere, and sent down 3 spies of the Nega-Moon to search out if such an alliance could be made._

_The 3 spies went down to the large palace of the Earth Queen. The Earth queen was young and although Queen, had yet to marry. Her parents died so she assumed the title of Queen with or without a lover when the time came. Her name was Gaia. Her palace was huge, and filled with flowered gardens and large trees surrounding the palace itself. She had dark brown hair that flowed to the ground in soft wavy strands. Her hair parted to the side and shaded part of h left eye. Her dress was a long elegant gown of emerald green with an off the shoulder straps that had leaf-like thin pieces of material. It was embroidered with gold throughout the dress with a golden crystal in the center between the breasts. Damien, who was one of the Esmeray's most loyal followers, was astounded by the beauty of this princess Gaia. He himself was a looker as well; had had Dark black hair and mysteriously dark eyes. He followed her around easily, and found that she was loved by many, and noticed that she did not have a similar life style as Esmeray. One day he was staring at her outside the window of her bedroom when he slipped off of the side of the balcony when she came outside unexpectedly. She saw him, but instead of asking the guards to escort him out, asked him what he was doing. He told her everything, he couldn't help it. Her soft green eyes pierced his dark black eyes and he couldn't hold back. She was happy he didn't lie. He leaned over to the princess and gave her a red rose that he had taken from her favorite garden earlier and at that he told her she was beautiful. From flattery to flirting they both spent the night talking away, ignoring their differences._

_Meanwhile, the other 2 spies returned weeks later to Queen Esmeray. They told her that it seemed that because she was not an unfortunate soul like they had been, she may not agree to an alliance. She may not understand. When Esmeray realized that only 2 had returned she asked where Damien had gone. They said that after a few days he never returned to their meeting place outside the palace. She was angry. She figured she'd have to go find out for herself ._

_The next day Queen Esmeray left and came down to the Earth palace, and took visit to the earth Queen. Upon entering the throne room she was astonished to see that Damien had been sitting beside Gaia, in deep conversation._

_"Damien!"_

_"Oh no, dear Queen Esmeray, pardon my absence!"_

_"Is this how you repay me? I give you power, and a new home. The moon rejected you also as it did me? Do you not remember? You were my devilish follower, and now you are tame?"_

_"I am not tame, I am in love."_

_"Oh well my mistake, but you need to return. You pledged an oath to me."_

_"AHEM." Gaia interrupted._

_"oh yes, princess Gaia! I see you have taken my own for yours."_

_"No, he gave himself to me willingly! But I ask your pardon of him, I adore him so, dear Damien, I would like him to become my King!"_

_"Well such a request would come with a price, since that would mean his oath to me would be broken!"_

_"What price may that be?"_

_Esmeray looked at the princess. She was just about her age. Maybe a year or two older. But what is this? Her dark crystal gave her powers of deep insight, powers of foreseeing the close future and with that insight she realized something._

_She smiled at Gaia and Damien. "Haha, you my dear Damien have been naughty have you not?"_

_"What are you saying my Queen?"_

_"I am not your Queen as i once was, as you have given yourself to her now, and may I add quite literally. Do not hide it princess, you know that you are now pregnant do you not? I could tell you what it is. A boy…"_

_"How do you know such things?" Gaia asked._

_"My dark crystal. Dear Gaia, rumors of this universe spread like wildfire, but I promise I am the outlier, the betrayed, not the other way around. You choose not to align to my dear sister Queen Serenity immediately, because you are wise. In wisdom you should agree with the following: Your boy will be half Nega-moon, half earth. Part of your boy belongs to me, and although you may not see it in his face, nor on his face where it would be present. Instead of belonging to me, I say let him live off his father's oath in a different way. I, in a few years, will have a child myself; my own bloodline and she will be most likely a girl."_

_"How do you…"_

_"Moon my darling, most of the Moon kingdom and many of the other planets are more likely to have daughters because the power lies strongest in the female blood line. No matter, a daughter; a princess must have a prince must she not? Your son and my daughter, we can unite the nega moon, and show the universe we mean no harm, and i can know my daughter will be safe in allegiance with the Earth. Agree?"_

_"But, falling in love…"_

_"They can fall in love, and they will have time, on the her 16th birthday they will meet. They will be set up to be married and they will fall in love. I cannot predict such things but one can assume…"_

_"I cannot let you take Gaia's child!" Damien said._

_"Oh I am not taking him! But I will not be fooled out of this promise, this oath either. Three chances, three times may you make a mistake, may you try to change this fate, and each time someone will get hurt or die. It is a planet's oath, it is normal to say that one should be put to death just as the oath you would have made to serve the Queen of the Moon. Except you follow this and everyone is happy."_

_"I agree then. If it's the only way Damien and my son can live without succumbing to the oath that Damien made to you, then I agree. Damien I cannot have you dying or loosing your powers. It saved you from depression. A son needs a father. We will work this out."_

_"Ah, so you agree, so it is done. In stone it will be set, and the stone will rest in my palace. When each strike is set, one of these engraved roses will turn to black. Let you know what it means."_

_"We do, Queen Esmeray I thank you as much as I can." Damien answered._

_"Fine. Damien you got me my alliance and Princess Gaia; a son in law. I cannot Thank you enough. Goodbye."_

_. . ._

_Years later the Prince of the Earth grew up. He was young when his father was thinking of this oath; this prophecy that was made out for his son._

_"I will find him a girlfriend."_

_"The boy is only 16, and you know he is …" Queen Gaia tried to intercept._

_"I know, I know, but they do not have to marry! Just be lovers." King Damien said._

_"It's a thin line you stand on dear, dare you should cross it!"_

_"I will not. There is a lesser; a duchess maybe that is rumored to fancy our son. I will set them up!"_

_"Do what you please, but you know your Queen the best."_

_"You are my Queen."_

_" Yes, but she owns your life."_

_King Damien set his son up with a lady of the palace with red hair and dark purple eyes. She was quite beautiful. She was excited to meet with the young prince face to face. She had had a crush on him for years._

_"Darien meet Lady Beryl" his father presented her too him._

_Within days Prince Endymion started to talk with Lady Baryl but he always seemed bored with their conversation. He was a charming and strong built, even for his young age. She would gush to him, he would listen but have his mind drifting away._

_Queen Esmeray had a daughter who was now 14 years old, but oblivious to her mother's ill past yet, or her future prince. Esmeray had just gotten a vision that the Prince was with another women. The stone with the oath had the dark moon symbol with the symbol of earth (a circle with a cross through it) intertwined. Underneath it read:_

_A Princess and A Prince of the Dark and the Flower,_

_Promised to Love,_

_Under Planets' Oath and Power,_

_If three times the rose fades from grey stone to black,_

_Lives will be Lost,_

_Never to Come Back_

_The first rose on the stone with the oath started to glow. Someone had interfered. Somehow she guessed who it was._

_King Damien continued to pressure Endymion to see Beryl although he persisted. That same week Damien got ill. Within two weeks King Damien got extremely weak and died. He blamed it on the fact that he never got back to the Nega-Moon to get another crystal for power and strength, but Queen Gaia knew different. That night she gave Prince Darien a present; a single rose, the rose that his father had given his mother on that fateful night when they first met. She also told Lady Beryl to never see his son again, as she knew it would be best for all._

_Queen Esmeray knew that Gaia was a smart woman and would not fail her again, but to be sure she often visited the outskirts of the planet Earth to watch the Queen and her son. One of these days, not long after King Damien's death, Esmeray saw this Beryl crying outside the steps of the gate of the palace. She recognized this wench from her visions, realizing she was the girl who Damien had threw in front of his son. But she was out here now, crying._

_"Dear girl, why are you crying?"_

_"WHY? Because I am banished from the palace, my prince dislikes me, and now it is rumored he is to be wed to another girl!"_

_Esmeray knew that her daughter must be the other girl, but the fact that she was banished: she disliked it. She realized she would be a good pawn to hold, now with a grudge against Gaia, and her strong personality held her great potential._

_"Then you wish to leave this planet? Come with me, I will give you power, the Prince may not be yours but you can live a life of acceptance, and my people will provide you with a suitor no doubt!"_

_Power. Power? Did Beryl here that right? Yes. She could handle power._

_"I will go with you."_

_"Then we shall depart now."_

_Back at the palace Beryl grew more powerful, as her strong anger fueled the dark crystal, so much that even Esmeray questioned the girl. It seemed however she aged quicker with such power. Many of the power hungry beings seemed to hold that fact in common. It did not faze her though. One year had past, and Esmeray had also been informed that her sister Queen Serenity had a daughter two years after her daughter had been born. Princess Serena. Another goddess-like heir no doubt. She questioned her followers if anyone had any information on the new princess, who would now be about 14 years old...for now her daughter Princess Melaena was her main concern..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: The Dark Moon Princess  
**_**(Prologue to Truth About the Past if you read my other one)**_

There she was. Staring back at herself. The daughter of the Moon Princess that rebelled. The queen of power and darkness. The lineage to the moon, that bore the the blackest of hair and the most striking violet eyes that could ever be seen. And the new symbol that the stone her mother had created had placed on her forehead. The crescent moon, shaded darker; the symbol of the forgotten and the abused. Her mother loved to rescue the unfortunate that felt pain and wanted equivalence; power...

And yet here she was, staring at her ruby red lips in a mirror, fifteen years old and trapped in a room where no other person could be found. She'd heard of protection but this was straight prison.

She could hear Eclipta now in her head; "Your mother is protecting you! The whole universe is set out against us because they think we are dangerous. We are, and they should believe we are a threat, but never mind. Your mother wants to keep you safe. When the time comes...bla bla bla." She rolled her eyes and got up. Her long black and lilac fitted gown brushed the floor to her bed. Her vanity and a trunk of her belongings made the otherwise dark room full.

She jumped back onto it. Her long black hair spread across the bed, her two tails of hair only held half of her hair up in her pointed odangos, while a third bun in the back, trailed down the immense amount ebony hair she had.

The point being; she knew she was a goddess. Her mother had lineage from the moon; goddesses of the serene. That meant so did she. She had the looks, and her mother had bestowed her the confidence and prowess of a lioness...something Eclipta would like to account for but her cat like nagging did nothing but make her want to put her hands to her ears. She didn't deserve to be locked up like this. Not at all.

"Melaena?" The door creaked and the sound of paws echoed on the dark crystal floor.

"...yes?"

"Good your awake."

"Of course I am awake. Why I am i dont know? Its not like i do anything around here?"

"You'll do plenty soon enough. Once your mistresses are in order, they can teach you more about your powers. When your mother gives me the go ahead I will give you her notes on teleportation as well..."

"Then I can teleport out of this room..." Melaena mumbled.

"What?" Eclipta gave her a eye. Her cat eyes stared with a glow, as she sat larger then most cats, a graphite black grey.

"Nothing." She rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you practice your predictions? You know I didn't give you that glass orb for nothing..."

"This thing?" Melaena took it in her palm. It was smaller than most glass orbs for predicting, so much so it sat easily in the palm of her hand.

"You'll get your mothers eventually you know. That one is just enough to practice." Eclipta reminded. She knew the real reason Queen Esmeray didn't give her a larger, more powerful one was that she didn't want her daughter foreseeing some of the things she had. The future was a delicate balance that had already been thrown off.

"Fine." Melaena placed the small orb on its stand by her bed.

"Meanwhile, please no more distractions. I'll have someone come in to serve you soon..."

"I don't need to be served...I need to be courted."

"I already told you, your mother has a suitor in mind for your future. I refuse to let any boy in the presence of yourself as a Princess. You have a Prince to await your hand..." Eclipta shifted her eyes... "If only your mother's oath really does work..." She thought.

"Fine. Ill be here staring at this...ball thing." She slumped to her bed, rolling her eyes.

"You really are as headstrong as your mother..." Eclipta left turning out of the room.

Melaena looked to her globe. Her tiny purple glass globe, sitting on the grey silver pedestal. Pathetic. She'd stared at that thing for hours at a time and all she'd ever seen was fog. How her mother did it she didn't know... she could move objects, control the dark crystal's power with strong energy that even her mother applauded...and EVEN Eclipita did...but teleporting and predictions. Seeing things in little glass balls was not her .. her...

She looked harder. Did she see a shape? She got off her bed and moved closer? Things moving in the globe...objects? People. Two young men...entering their home? Nobody came here unless her mother wanted them too...it was dark and hidden from any other planet or person, misted by the dark crystal, farther in space then the other black moons her mother was creating. These men, hard to notice their faces, one with ...dark hair the other, lighter. Men? In these walls, and she didn't know about it?

"Knock Knock"

"Come in..." Melaena smiled. "The servant...of course..." She looked to see the girl, the less powerful, minor of her mother's servants, clearly not adapt in the use of the dark crystals powers. The girl that always used the seal to make sure Melaena couldn't interupt her mother's meetings...yes as if she was a child. The seal...

"My dear, could you please come here? I have something to ask?" Melaena smiled, as the servant obediently came closer, the purple key seal dangling around her neck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: The Escape and the Spy**

Melaena watched as the meek little servant, left the room, completely unaware that she had even given her the seal.

Funny what a little bit of brainwashing could do; her mother's notes and journals Eclipta gave her really were turning out to be useful; after Eclipta said she would probably let them collect dust? Never.

She was just bored all the time, and could anyone blame her? And power was a thing she strived for, since it was the only thing within her reach...for now.

She smiled as the door closed and pulled out the dark black key with a purple crystal and the dark moon seal of a black crescent.

She was not a child, and she was going to figure out who those two young men were.

"Your rooms are this way? I hope you dont mind we have them conjoint." The dark mistress lead the two men to their rooms in the black palace.

"Not at all, I'm sure my brother Diamond would enjoy my company." The slightly younger looking one said, who gave his brother a small glare.

Diamond felt the glare and ignored it. He wasn't about to argue in front of the Dark Queen's mistresses.

"Here." She said. She opened the doors to a large room that held two beds on seperate sides of the room dividable with a black crystal divider like wall. It was emense and large and screamed royalty. Purples and black roses with silver and gold trim, ordained the beds and decor.

"Thank you." Diamond mustered out in a low voice, as the mistress remained in the room.

"Wait there is still more I need to discuss."

Princess Melaena left the confines of her room, making sure she looked presentable, hiding behind the shadows, wearing her dark black cloak. She went around the corner and heard a noise. Thats when she saw the shadows of three people walk into a guest bedroom. She saw the sight of one of them; the dark haired man in the blue suit. She let out a gasp! Her vision was correct. She let out a small laugh of self triumphance, when she saw the mistress look her way.

"Shh!" A voice said from behind her and whisked her back into the shadows, covering them with a dark forcefield.

"What do you think...?" She turned to see a feather on the floor that instigated the bubble of a forcefield of black power and looked to see a girl about her age in a dark short dress of black feathers, short cut dark red-brown-black hair, and piercing blue eyes.

"I am future Mistress of the Raven at your service, but you can call me Brenna. Sorry for the surprise, but Mistress Coal is your mother's best Mistress and she's got a temper and a good ear." They watched as the three figures walked into the spare room.

Melaena looked at her in surprise. "Why didn't you rat me out?" She still questioned her.

"I'm going to be your head Mistress one day; I live to serve you. My feather's keep my power at its best, you are our Princess!"

Melaena looked at her. She had the dark moon symbol; she wasnt lying and she also wore the gloves and heels and short apparel of a Mistress; femininity was a huge culture of the dark moon. "Well thank you. I'll remember your allience to me. However I would like to know..." Melaena started as she brushed herself off.

"Who those boys are? Yea Sapphire's quite a looker, he seems kind of familiar."

"Sapphire?"

"There from the Dark Moon Clan, or at least the most direct lineage from it. Their mother was Amathyst one of your mother's original recruits from the earth, with her brother Topasite. Topasite hasnt been seen, but its rumored he has children. Amathyst, although being one of your mother's best followers, had relations with a lesser knight from the moon kingdom, and your mother, the Dark Queen let those two boys live there to eventually become spies. Amethyst died not long after, probably killed by someone on in the Moon Kingdom, while their father raised them. However something happened and the Queen of the Moon got close to one of them and found out, the same day the boys were supposed to find out that they were actually meant to be spies, that they were of the Dark Moon. In rebellion for their exile, they decided to accept their Dark Moon lineage and now the oldest one is taking position of one of your mother's new dark moons. He's going to be the prince to the New Black Moon Clan, since he's the direct son of Amethyst, and is here now to hear and accept the offer when the moon is finished being created."

"Thats why Eclipta has been so busy and sneaky, leaving me with my own work..."

"I'm surprised you don't know about this stuff as the future Queen, Princess?" Brenna bowed slightly.

"They think I'll get in the way, or want me to be protected or something. I'm like a china doll to Ecplipta..."

"But you did sneak out of your room...and your supposed to be more powerful than all of us."

"I am. I scold myself for not using my powers to hide myself but...hey. My dear Mistress Brenna, why don't you become my inside informant?"

"Me? But if someone found out I could be..."

"Ah, ah. We'll be quiet and secretive. You tell me what is going on around here, and I give you ultimate power over the rest of my mistresses in the future; my ally?" She gave her a sly but friendly smile. "I could always see what the other Mistresses offer..."

"I could never deny you. Of course."

"Who else will be my mistresses of the mask?"

"Myself, Isanna Mistress of Ice, Belinda of the Python, Melantha of the Poisonous Flower, and Arachnina of the Arachnid. We're the most powerful of our generation, and are being trained to serve you. We all still have our ... faults.. but in the few years we will be ready to become your mistresses as Queen."

"Faults?" Melaena questioned her hesitance.

"Well we run into our road bumps, like today...well we were practicing summoning our powers...and well Arachnina's arachnids got a little out of hand..."

Melaena's eyebrows raised.

"There are still a few around the castle...there half mechanical...summoned from her dark moon powers...but I wouldn't worry. Next time you almost get caught, use the your dark crystal!" Brenna suddenly ran off, without another word.

Melaena stood in awe, and disgust. She didn't care how dark this world was, nothing was manageable about a spider. Snake, fine. Spider? No.

Still she crept to the door, she needed to see what was going on. She cloaked herself again, ready with her dark crystal out from her necklace to use a it to shield herself in darkness as she peaked through the door.

"You know you will be the Prince of the Black Moon Clan, and Queen Esmeray hopes you accept the offer? Your mother was a prize of a follower and a warrior under her."

"I will." His voice was deep for a young man, and kept his back faced to her. Melaena wondered what this new Prince would look like with such power to his voice.

"Is it only us?" Sapphire asked. She looked to the dark haired young man. Sure he was attractive, something alluring, but nothing stunning like Brenna had described.

"No. Your mother's followers she governed over; the ones beneath her, had children who are still in debt to the Black Moon Sector. They will serve you."

She showed an apparition of them. "Emerald is the daughter of Ambre, your mother's close friend. She is extremely strong willed and determined."

They looked at the young woman. Her sex appeal was strongly accentuated, but nothing could stray his thoughts from his current problems with a certain beauty.

"Rubeus is the son of Obsidian, your mother's best warrior and spy beneath her. He has acquired followers himself called the Twisted Sisters." Sapphire noticed they had quite a cavalry, and seemed to catch his eye on the one called Prizma. "What about my mother's brother? I was told she had one?"

"She did. Topasite...he left the clan, still under oath. He has assumed to have had kin, and possibly another set of children, but considering he was younger than Amethyst, you, Diamond still have superiority. They haven't made themselves noticeable in a long time. We hope you will draw them out as family."

"Fair enough." Sapphire let it slide. He didn't really feel like searching for family. His own brother was giving him enough grief.

"I shall go now. If you need anything just call." She gave a slight bow. "Oh and wear these; they'll get you used to the dark crystal. Have you used your powers since your reveal?" She handed them dark crystal earrings.

"We have. It's power is immense. Thank you." Diamond nodded.

Melaena ran over to the dark spot she hid in before and called on her crystal. It glowed with a sudden dark power, as a purple aura changed to a dark shadow that covered her from the Mistress' darting eyes as she left the room.

She knew now what was going on...but still her curiosity to see this Prince Diamond's face was irking her.

She crept back to the door, which conveniently left a space between the two doors .

"You did this to us you know, you can't go wallowing in self pity." Sapphire said.

"I won't. The Queen Serenity, was naive and shallow for exiling us so quickly. I was so close..."

"Her daughter was a prize you'd never win. She's had eyes for that other Prince for weeks now."

"Why is it it always ends this way?"

"Because you go for something you cannot reach. Your a Prince now, so live up to it." Sapphire looked hard at his brother. He hated seeing him so torn, but he was so naive sometimes.

"Your right. As royalty I will get what I want. The Queen will give us our own Dark Moon and we won't submit to such unfairness. If only father was here. He passed so quickly before we were exploited."

"To be fair, I do believe that now that we are fully of the Dark Moon, we are much more powerful."

"True, our mother's lineage gave us a large advantage. Plus father shouldn't have been punished for our decision." He suddenly turned with a casual smile on his face. Melaena looked wide eyed. His face was handsome, and his lilac purple eyes were something like hers, but harder and deep. His smile was of confidence she admired, and his silver hair was something like of a diamond; youthful and not at all portraying an elder-like appearance, but something she rarely saw. His face angular but masculine and cut like a man. He was a diamond.

"I still find it odd the Queen has yet to address us herself." Sapphire said.

"I hear she has a daughter; a following generation. But no King...these Moons are so dependent on their female race." Diamond realized.

"She was once of the moon kingdom; rumor has it she is the exiled princess and sister of Serenity."

"All the same...I wonder if they share the same goddess like beauty..." Diamond wondered looking in thought.

Melaena felt a smile. Yes they did. A darker, mysterious beauty no doubt. She was about to leave when she felt something on her foot. She looked down to see a mechanical black spider crawling over her foot. She felt her self suck in a large amount of air, and tried to kick it off of her, but instead fell to her side as the spider clung. She felt herself fall as she looked in horror at the evil creature. Even she had no appreciation for it; and felt a cloud of blackness fall over her as she hit the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: Knock Knock ... Damsel at the Door**

"What was that?" Sapphire said hearing the thump of something outside their door.

"Haven't the faintest clue." Diamond said tilting his head, staring hard at it.

"Should we get a mistress?"

"You afraid of a noise brother?" Diamond's mouth curved into a challenging smile.

"No." Sapphire glared back. "Here." He opened the door to the right as they saw a spill of black hair on the floor. He opened the other to see a girl, about 15 or 16 on the ground, either fainted or...

"Who is she?" Sapphire asked almost rhetorically.

Diamond looked down at her. She did have a type of dangerous beauty he'd rarely seen before in one so young. Being about 3 or 4 years older then the assumed 16 year old he'd set her to be was quite a stunner. All the same the black moon mark sat on her forehead.

"She's no spy. She's got a black moon symbol."

"Then who and what the hell happened?" Sapphire looked down confused.

"She's wearing a tiara." Diamond said matter of factly as he bent down to see the dark purple crystal tiara in her hair. He had also seen that hair style before; odangos. Trade mark of the moon kingdom.

"I think she might be the dark moon princess...you think?" Sapphire said.

"True, I don't imagine theres a reason she should be passed out on the floor." Diamond said looking at the girl. She was laying on her dark black cloak.

"I think I do." Sapphire spotted the thing crawling away from the girl. He used the dark energy he had mustered to stop it and raise it off the ground.

"Some kind of half dark magic and mechanical spider..."

"Deadly?"

"I don't think so." He attacked it with a spark of dark energy and it turned to a crumpled heap of dust. "Either way, she should not be passed out on the floor."

"You're right." Diamond then suddenly took her in his arms and turned to the bedroom.

"You're just going to pick her up and put her in your bed?" Sapphire was stunned by his brothers reckless behavior. "We should get someone to retrieve her."

"If someone knew she was here, she wouldn't be on the floor...something tells me she was..."

"Escaping? Your kidding me."

"I didn't say that." He put her on the bed. It wasn't his bed anyway. He looked at her. Her long ebony locks sat like silk on the bed. Her lips red with color and her cheeks pale and as white as her skin. She was stunning...he assumed it had come with that goddess like appeal that most people with lineage from the moon do. But it was a darker beauty.

"You've already got eyes for her don't you." Sapphire said, teasingly with a hint of disapproval.

"Just because I get all of the beautiful women..." Diamond retorted.

"Not all..." Sapphire ventured. Diamond caught his eye with a small glare.

"Ugh..."

They looked over to see her stir.

Melaena started to feel herself come back to her surroundings. She felt her head throb, and she suspected her ankle wasn't perfectly fine, but it was hard to tell with the strong pain of the likely bruise under her hair. She looked up and noticed this ceiling was not hers. It did not have the light purple sheer curtains that hung from her bed either. She felt herself wonder if one of the mistresses had found her and were going to lecture her when she heard a less then womanly voice.

"Well is she alive?"

She sat up to see the voice came from a blue haired man, with his back faced away from her. She felt a small prick of surprise and a larger feeling of unintentional success. I guess...if this was the way of doing things, playing damsel in distress was a definite option.

"I am." She said firmly. She sensed sarcasm in his tone, and she could already tell she definitely preferred Diamond.

"What is a princess doing in a hall way on the floor might I ask?" Diamond asked delicately.

"Escaping the confines of a rather boring room. Can you blame a girl for wanting more excitement in her life?"

"If by excitement you mean a mechanical spider then why not..." Sapphire added.

"Well, I can see why my mother didn't choose you to be Prince of the Black Moon Clan."

Diamond smiled at her wit. Sapphire was surprised she ventured as far.

"You were escaping confines?" Diamond asked.

"My mother and guardian prefer i stay safe and separated so I do not interfere or become at risk for danger."

"But you are a princess? Shouldn't you do what you like?" Diamond asked.

"I'd like to think so." She said now taking the cloak off of her shoulders and revealing her shoulders.

Diamond and Sapphire in response took in the Princess' apparel. Her dress was a lilac purple that started at the shoulders and draped down gathering between the bottoms of her breasts. The middle of her dress (covering her breasts) was a black bra that had silver circles familiar to the gold circles on princess Serenity's dress. Underneath the bust line were silver pearls. The purple material draped from the middle of the silver pearls on both sides revealing her stomach and gathered together again on her waistline, continuing down as the skirt of the dress with a long slit up the left side, revealing long lean legs. Silver pearls ordained her waist loosely like a belt with a black rose in the middle. Underneath the dress of the skirt the inside was an extra layer of black material that faded down as the dress went. There was a black translucent bow on the back of the dress. The skirt finished in folds again familiar to Princess Serenity's dress.

Diamond felt as if he had seen the dark version of a moon princess... the devilish opposite to Princess Serenity. He couldn't help but admire her.

Sapphire did admit, she had a quality of goddess like attributes but still, she deviated from what they had seen on the Moon. He recognized her sly reveal more than Diamond did as a ruse.

"Excuse us for denying you a formal introduction. I am Diamond, Amethysts eldest son, and he is Sapphire my younger brother." He took her hand and placed a kiss on it.

"You are a prince now, call yourself such, you shouldn't hope for others to diminish your stature because you failed to mention so." She smiled at him, closed mouth, flirting and smirking at him.

"I am not truly a Prince to the likes of you being a Princess." He answered back. "You're name Princess..."

"Melaena." She answered. "All the same, call yourself a prince to me, and I'd easily place you to be as equal to my own."

Sapphire rolled his eyes. "Do you need to be getting back somewhere Princess Melaena?"

"I do. But all the same, I agree I should live on my own accord, as Princess, if not taken from the words of wisdom you gave Prince Diamond." She looked to him. His handsomeness came from his confidence, which he'd only dialed down to flatter her, but she'd seen it.

He saw her lilac eyes and her red lips as she placed a smile, devilishly upon them. "I do stand by my words, however you did have quite a fall?"

She liked the way his words stood monotone peaking notes in places that identified things that he liked or showed interest in.

"Just a minor bump on the head I believe." She played it off, she wanted to come off strong, so she started to place her feet to the floor off the bed when she stood, only to almost come crashing down again.

Diamond watched the Princess delicately ascend from the bed, only to crumble to her feet, as he took it upon himself, since Sapphire was as helpful to aid their ruler and princess as a rock, to catch her. She sat lightly in his arms as her hands gripped his arms instinctively for support.

"I'd say that monstrous spider did a number to twisting your ankle." Sapphire noted.

"All the same, I'd say that my Mistress Arachnina will prove to have quite an effective power when she tames her skill." She returned, as she was suddenly hit with the fact she was still using Diamond as a support.

"Excuse me..." She said primly and sat back down on the bed.

Diamond noticed the way she sat the slit in her dress crawled up her leg as she propped her foot higher off the ground. She was a danger. He knew the Moon Princess held part of his heart, but the Dark Princess Melaena...well she had done a number on him already.

"Do you know how to teleport yet?" Diamond asked.

"Forbidden until they think I should be taught it. They think I will try to escape my room." She added the last part with an ironic tinge and shrugged.

"The most powerful Dark Princess and she can't even..."

"I'd watch yourself if I were you. I'd be likely to tell Eclipta that it was you that caused my fall and have you exiled from what is it? Two moons now?" She couldn't help but not suppress her tongue anymore.

Sapphire stood in awe.

"I like the way you get things done." Diamond gave a small chuckle and raised his eyebrow to his brother. "All the same I think you really should get help for that ankle...why don't we bring you back to your room."

"Why thank you but my Mistresses will be appalled I left in the first place, if they see me in the halls. Rebellion...well hypocrites to think we are the rebellious dark moon and yet they won't even let their prize Princess take a bit of rebellious action." She said the second as if it was to herself.

"They won't see us." Diamond said, taking her by surprise, before lifting her off the bed in his arms and suddenly disappearing from the room.

Sapphire just watched as his brother leave. He was already playing dangerous games with the Dark Moon Princess. Maybe he was a bit of a bitter younger brother, but it was for Diamond's best interest. He had a knack for fore telling things that lead to some kind of trouble...especially with Diamond.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: One Day My Prince Will Come**

Melaena was surprised to see that she had appeared in her own room, as the prince already had seemed to have an affinity for using the dark crystal to teleport. He sat her on her bed.

"Thank you." She said and looked to him. His chin was raised as he looked around. The place seemed empty; a vanity, a chest, a dresser and a mirror...and a bed...but spaced in a way the darkness crept between it to make it seem open and vacant.

"The least I could do." He looked down at her with his amethyst eyes. So his eyes were from his mother...or she could guess at least...his father must have had blue judging by Sapphire...so many of the Moon seem to have.

"I still can't comprehend how a princess like you could have such limits to your powers."

"Either can I. Its purely exhausting." She said as she crossed her legs his eyes drawn to the slit that once again crept to her upper thigh. She caught him looking. "But I can't understand why a man as yourself could get banished from such a place as the Moon?"

"Ah so you do know." He said monotone, a masculine voice with certainty she thought. "Well considering the past of your mother I'd say you know enough about how they treat people who take to the ways of the dark crystal. I can't help my mother was a follower, but now I see there is only pride in that. My father couldn't fend for himself when they found out, but seemingly his death was perfectly timed with illness before they could judge what to do with a man who had relations with a follower of your mother. I was...close too..."

She noticed how his last words reflected some kind of self vendetta with something he failed to achieve...all the same she guessed it had to do with something that "daughter" she overheard about. "I've never been to the moon, but from the sounds of it I don't plan to. Funny how they seem to exile everything that is powerful that comes from it...its like they don't want the competition..." She spoke with a pride in knowing that her mother and herself were as equally powerful.

Diamond wondered if she was referring to him as well...something like himself that was powerful enough to threaten them...like her mother was. He was amused by this girl. "All the same princess, we can only increase our power now."

"Of course, and a generation of people like us, who knows what kind of revenge we could take for isolating us great people from their cold white light." She smiled coyly at him, certainly speaking of themselves as the rulers of the new dark moon.

"Better work on your teleportation skills then?" He asked still with his own sly smile.

"It's true...they do need some working on...all the same my mother's gift of seeing the near future does seem quite useful however." His eyes caught her casual glance to her small crystal ball. Sure her skills were minor now, but he didn't need to know.

"So you knew I was coming?"

"Just a small vision. My guardian fails to tell me much of anything these days...but I was thinking...what if you taught me to teleport? Being an ally of the future Dark Queen couldn't be that harmful."

"Why do I get the feeling I could get in enough trouble for just being in your room..." He looked at her with mischievous eyes.

"You could...but since nothing dangerous is happening I don't see the problem." Her eyes looked up at him in a devilish mock innocence.

"True...it would be less dangerous for you especially if it keeps you away from those the little spider who seems to prey on you." He walked a step closer. "Of course that ankle..."

"Will heal. The dark crystal's properties are of wide range. Plus whose to say the danger snuck in the room and made me fall here?" She said simply with a mock innocent shrug.

"Well the danger is going to leave now, I shan't make you fall anymore for me should I?" He grinned, as he turned to leave.

"It seems I am more danger to you than you too me...you'd be punished with more than a mere ankle injury should you get caught falling for me." She said, his ears taking in the edge of danger that lured him...he always wanted the unattainable. "I'll have my mistress tell you when to meet me again."

"So you want to see me again?" He bowed his head.

"Only to use you of course." She taunted him as the door crept open and he teleported just as quick.

"Did I here voices in here?" Eclipta entered.

" No...maybe my moaning though...It seems I tripped when I almost dropped the crystal ball I was trying to practice with. I injured my ankle...it seems a dangerous little spider scared me and caused this painful thing."

"Oh I knew that girl needed more practice with those things. I'll have someone look for it in here and handle your ankle." Eclipta rolled her eyes. "It seems today could not have been eventful enough."

"Something happen?" Melaena raised her eyebrow.

"Nice try." Eclipta said as she stopped herself from saying anything.

"You never tell me anything." Melaena crossed her arms. "But I don't care. I can find stuff out on my own now!"

"What?" Eclipta asked.

"I saw those men coming to our Dark Moon Palace."

"Hm." Eclipta said as she paced around the bed, her dark graphite shoulders rolling as she walked. "Seeing things now are we?"

"I am. You told me to practice."

"Well Princess, for your own safety I'd make sure you stay away from those men. You're mother is trying to prepare your Prince suitor for you...please keep your predictions to the minimal."

"...like my teleportation?" She replied with venom.

"Princess really. Let your mother deal with these things...when it is your turn you will understand why she did. Make no mistake, we are not the controlling hypocritical tyrants like the Moon people."

"...sometimes I wonder..." Melaena laid back on her bed.

"I'll have someone come in to check on your room...maybe a more formidable mistress...and fix that ankle." Eclipta left the room.

Melaena looked at her ankle. Well at least she met Prince Diamond...and will surprise them all when she learns to teleport...and predict her future Eclipta now...who now seemed to not want her to to predict anymore...speaking of which...

"Princess."

Melaena looked up expecting her typical maid...one of the moon rejects...when instead she saw Brenna.

"You're mother wanted me to get rid of that...spider."

"Oh yes...well...it should be-"

"Princess..." Brenna closed the door. "I know the spider isn't in here. I also think that something happened..."

"Well you were right about something...Sapphire is good looking...but he's also a bit...uptight...I prefer Prince Diamond...he's got much more class." Melaena said.

"You should watch yourself...if they find out..."

"They won't. You won't say a thing."

"I won't...but you do have another prince..."

"Who is this prince..."

"I can't say..."

"Well at least find out for me Diamond's back story...send it in a letter secretly tonight at 12...oh and is there a time when my mother is having another meeting or..."

"You mean when they will be busy?" Brenna asked.

"More or less." Melaena smiled with a mischievous smile.

"I'll add it to the letter." Brenna nodded.

"Oh and can you get a maid to fix this dumb ankle...or a dark crystal...oh and my future Princes name?"

Brenna looked at her."Uhm yes and..."

"Really...hmm. Well I guess I don't need a Mistress that can throw feathers...I mean those spiders are powerful...as gross as they are..."

Brenna sighed. "Look...Princess...the reason I need to be leader is I'm actually...supposedly related to the prince your going to marry...but if you must know..."

"So your a little royal...fair enough...go on please." Melaena looked at her triumphantly.

" ...his name is Prince Endymion. I must go now."

Melaena watched as she left the room. So her prince wasn't Diamond...still wasn't it her decision? Maybe...just maybe...things could swing her way...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: Letters of Loyalty and Letters of Love**

Melaena looked at the time. She'd been pretend sleeping for the last two hours...Brenna was coming to give her the information on Diamond.

She wondered what this Prince Endymion would look like...who he was...why she hadn't been introduced...she hoped he had at least a bit of confidence and pride...cockiness was admirable in a man; something she could play with and knock down when she wanted to. Plus at the least he had to be handsome...a girl of her beauty deserved nothing less.. i mean-

She looked up as she saw shuffling by her door. She walked over in her long, black nightgown and picked up a letter as it was pushed through the door.

_Princess Melaena, My Sincere Condolences about your Foot_

So Brenna was clever enough to make it look like an apology letter. She opened the envelope.

_You wanted Diamond's story; well with a bit of digging and casual interrogation from the elder Mistresses, and I have provided. Please get rid of the letter for the sake of my own safety...I'm certain your mother has no intentions for you to be with other men, but I am not your guardian but your humble mistress._

_Diamond and his brother were born on the Moon, like I explained earlier, but their marks were hidden by their father, until their secret was made clear...of course the rumors got out and Diamond and Sapphire were exiled for the safety and likely public ease. _

_However, one of the reasons Diamond was looked down most shamefully for it was that he had been courting the Moon Princess prior to the incident as his father, a noble chief's son. Because there are no other princes in this galaxy other than Prince Endymion, apparently he was made fit to be a proper suitor for her. When the news leaked that they were the sons of Mistress Amethyst, and could possibly be spies they're excile was something Diamond and Sapphire took to heart, as their father had passed away, likely from the disease...but others speculate about the nature of it...that is why Sapphire and Diamond make for such good leaders of the new Black Moon Clan...however Princess Melaena...I beg be warry of this knowledge, for Diamond was rumored to have taken the exile to heart. _

_P.S. A mistress meeting is going on tomorrow in the afternoon, your mother is to discuss her upcoming plans, so what you dare to do during this time is yours my Princess. _

_Sincerely, your ever faithful, future High Mistress, _

_ Brenna of the Black Raven_

Well at least she's proficient...however...she shouldn't be so worried about being a snitch considering her loyalty.

So Diamond was actually infatuated with her arch nemesis via her mother; the moon princess. Ironic? Yes. She'd heard about Amethyst and Topazite...her mother's top warriors from the earth...Until Amethyst's promotion caused friction between the brother and sister, and their followers grouped off and left with Topazite...that must be why Sapphire and Diamond are so apt with the dark crystal's power...Amethyst did have a strong reputation.  
All the same...what's a little flirting if not with a little competition? The Moon Princess was dumb enough to through him out the window...well he's in her castle now...her territory...plus she had a date with a teleportation teacher later... She smiled and took the note and put it in her drawer in her vanity and locked it...now to get a hold of Prince Diamond for their little ronde-vu.

* * *

"You really could have gotten yourself in some serious trouble if anyone found you in the princess' room..." Sapphire looked disapprovingly at Diamond.

"Really, Am I the older brother or are you?" Diamond raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

Sapphire gave him a glare. "It's your burden to bear not mine."

"What? I'm making alliences with the new kingdom we follow and you abandon me for it?" Diamond asked.

"I'm saying getting in deep with the princesses of these moons is dangerous."

"Dangerous? This Queen has nothing against us...plus if the Princess Melaena wants to see me what is the harm in it? I cannot help that the Princess of the Moon was too easily swayed by her mother..."

"So its this Princess' rebellion that draws you near?" Sapphire asked.

"Something like that." Diamond looked at his hand. He'd lost the other princess...and the way things were left...the blonde haired goddess was being courted by another more "worthy." All the same...this princess drew him in in a way the little blonde couldn't...her will power and outspokenness was something he admired -

"Diamond."

"What? Diamond left his thought to look at Sapphire.

"The door..." Sapphire looked over to the door, where Diamond's eyes also met. A little envelope was pushed through the bottom of it.

"I wonder if..." Sapphire went to pick it up, but Diamond used the dark crystal to send it his way.

"...if the Princess would like a meeting with me again?" Diamond smiled holding it between his pointer and middle finger.

"If the Queen has something to tell us...but please brother...do open it." Sapphire added.

"I don't like your tone Sapphire. Are we not brothers? If you really want a companion I can get the Princess to give you one..." Diamond added sympathetically.

"...If I did I would say so." Sapphire sighed. He didn't want to fight with Diamond so he bit his lip.

"Ah...Just like I thought." Diamond said opening the letter. "It seems I have a date later this evening...with the princess in her quarters." Diamond smiled mischievously as Sapphire rolled his eyes and laid on the bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6: Matters to Attend To**

Melaena looked at herself in the mirror as she applied her ruby red lipstick. Brenna had sent the note to Diamond, and in a matter of minutes, the mistresses would be gone, a meeting would adjourn with her mother and then they would train. All within this while Diamond and herself could meet up and he could teach her how to teleport...or whatever.

She took her brush through her long black flowing hair at the back and her two ponytail/odangos at the side. Her long gown, black and lilac, opening and closing, high slit, contrasting her pale skin. She deserved a little male attention didn't she? At age 16 most people met their suitors or were already engaged...normally people married between age 17-18...so she was just getting a head start as far as she was concerned.

She got up from her vanity and yawned. She slipped her feet into her heels...luckily there wasn't much these days the dark crystal couldn't heal. She looked to her crystal ball...she could see the mistresses gathering in a room for the meeting. If only her crystal worked to see-

"Is my arrival too soon?"

She turned to see Diamond had teleported to her room.

"No, just on time." She said turning her face his way.

"Well I was hoping to be fashionably late..."

"In that case...you could have came sooner." She smirked.

"Ah, perfect timing then." He smirked back. "So you want to learn to teleport?"

"Among other things." She said as she walked closer to him.

Her figure was thin, but fit. Her shape was hourglass like, and her slit in her dress was distracting. He did have a mind to think this girl had ulterior motif then for a mere teleportation lesson. "Like what?"

"Like...tell me about the Moon Kingdom. What about it makes people follow such a wretched false light?"

"...the Moon Kingdom has a Queen who makes decisions based on her subjects and not for the greater good of the victims...anyone of her sister's people she throws aside." She noticed his stature didn't budge, even though she knew the Moon must have a weak spot in him. His face was calm and his body was fit and stood like a rock beneath his robes...very strong...very manly. She'd get some reaction from him sooner or later...

"Oh I know that part of it...but what about their princess? Is she the same way?" Melaena asked innocently.

"That Princess is a puppet. A beautiful and goddess like puppet of her mother, protected by her Scouts of the other naive planets, and courted by a new courtier family who also has a dark past but for some god forsaken reason...is trusted...unlike Sapphire and I."

"You speak like you know her..."

"I did. Well...but her mother seems to believe one like myself is not worthy enough...yet now she talks to the Queen of the Earth of marriage matters in my stead." He looked to the sky and spotted the white planet, and glared at it.

"...Queen of the Earth? Well there is only one son of that lineage to be courted...he cannot be hers."

"Why not?" He turned back to her and stared at her with his intense violet eyes.

"That Prince...Prince Endymion is to be my courtier."

"Then I guess we have both been cheated from our romances have we not? Last time I was there...almost three weeks ago the Queen Gaia and Queen Serenity were plotting some kind of meeting for their kin. However I know little of the plan now...it doesn't concern me..."

"Would you get her back if you could?" Melaena said, secretly wondering if her mother knew about this outrage.

"...I might if I had the means to..." Diamond said thinking for a moment. "...however I have learned that better things come to those that wait." He looked to Melaena with a smirk.

Melaena returned his notion with her raising her eyebrow at him, wondering if he'd meant she was the better thing...

"So I came here for an interrogation did I?" Diamond asked.

"No, my apologies. One who never leaves her quarters is clearly not aware of all this universe conceals." She said referring to herself.

"Touche...now to teleport?"

"Yes...then you won't need to come here...I can go where I please."

"But really it is a nice excuse to us so I can be in the presence of the Dark Princess...should I loose this excuse I don't know what I should do..." Diamond smiled.

"Well when you get your own Dark Moon, my demi-Prince, I guess then you're excuses to come to me would be of certain matters from Prince to a Princess?" Melaena brushed her finger tips against the silk dark purple sheets on her bed, her black nails standing in contrast.

"Matters that concern only those of nobility and who are loyal to my Princess could attend?" He asked.

"You and my Mistress Brenna are about the only loyal people I have yet to meet." She admitted.

"Well I'm sure Mistress Brenna is wonderful, but maybe she has more to tend to with Sapphire...I feel like I have more to tend to with just you." His eyes locked with hers. She noticed how his words were devilish...gutsy to be playing games with a Princess who was already courted to another...or so it was supposed.

"Well shall we tend then?" Melaena walked closer to him, leaving no more then a foot or two between them. If her Prince was with another...then she could be with Diamond for the time being.

"We could." He teleported swiftly behind her and took her wrists with his hands, and leaned closer, his mouth to her ear. "When I teleport, all I think of is where I want to go...I let the dark crystal empower that want...and I close my eyes and believe that my change in surroundings is true...you're powerful enough...think...Princess...think..."

Melaena wonderend where she could go...his room maybe? The only other safe possibility. She followed his directions, his closeness slightly distracting...she pictured the room...dark...black...a large door...Sapphire's half...Diamond's half...the bed-

"And here we are." He said as they found themselves in his chambers.

She opened her eyes surprised to feel a bed beneath her and his hands pinning her arms down to it over her.

"It seems you may have imagined a much more specific spot then this room, my Princess?" He said surprised almost too, that they had landed on his bed in such a position as this.

"First-timers luck I guess?" She said as she looked at him, as she even felt a small blush...she'd never shown vulnerability before.

_"Well this is a surprise. Should I go for a walk now or later?"_

They both looked over to see Sapphire leaning against his own bed post at the two.

"Maybe you should really have Mistress Brenna tend to Sapphire...maybe then he'd have some of his own matters to attend to." Diamond said as Melaena laughed a little, as he got off of her and she sat up as Sapphire wondered what the hell they were thinking.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7: Temptations**

Sapphire closed the door and hesitantly left the room. He didn't know where the hell he was going to go...but nothing about being a statue in the corner while his brother flirted with the Princess sounded appealing. He always got the girls and how the hell would-

"Excuse me sir, Sapphire?"

He turned to see a girl about a year or two younger, in a short black dress made of feathers and short purple-brown-black hair, and blue eyes. "Yes?" He asked.

"I'm Mistress Brenna. I was told to keep an eye out as Princess Melaena's future High Mistress...is something wrong?"

"No...I don't-"

"Did Diamond go to her room yet?" Brenna asked surprising him.

"You know?" Sapphire said.

"Only, I. Diamond won't get in trouble so much as the Princess keeps it under wraps. She doesn't seem to have much interest for her Prince to be so I do what she wants me to do."

"I see. It seems they've taken their meeting to...ahem...our chambers." Sapphire said. "She has a Prince to court her?"

"The Earth Prince, but between us problems have arrisen from that engagement." Brenna admitted.

"I think I know a bit about that..." Sapphire said, recalling the Moon Princess' arrangements with that same Prince.

"Ah, well I could amuse you for the time being? If thats what you'd want."

Sapphire was surprised by the forwardness of the girl. "Sure."

"Here, let me introduce you more closely to the people of the Black Moon Clan that you're brother will be ruling over."

They walked into a room with three mirrored crystals that floated off the ground.

"Emerald is your age. She's feisty and doesn't like to be belittled...she's a vixen, but her powers are strong." Sapphire looked at the green haired girl's image. "Her mother was best friends with Amethyst, the second in command so she should be well apt." He liked the way she looked but her flirtatious apparel rather warned him of trouble to come.

"Rubeus is a year younger then you. He has sisters who follow him for his affection, but it seems he's keen on the one with the cat ears. These sisters are strong...but more or less muses when it comes to hard work..."

"Tell me a bout the sisters." Sapphire said staring hard at the image. The one with cat ears...Koan so Brenna later called her...wasn't his interest...something was drawing him in about another one. She looked like she was the eldest of them, confident...her green eyes drew him in, her figure fitted by her dress...

"That one is Petz. She's the eldest, and the most high strung...the girls all have an appearance complex...but what girl doesn't...you're interested." Brenna said as she cocked her smile to the side. Sapphire was a looker...but there was enough of the male servants around to keep her amused for the time being...plus the Princess was her main concern.

Her blatant recognition of his interest in Petz took him by surprise. "Is it that obvious?" He asked hiding his shock and asking her seriously.

"You stare at the things you like." She smiled wisely. "Well... I'm sorry the Princess has taken you from your room. She seems to have taken fondly to Master Diamond."

"I've noticed." Sapphire said taring his eyes from Petz image as it disappeared. "What is your position as her Mistress?"

"I do her bidding. I protect her; we are made to be the equivalent of the Senshi...the more powerful, the better."

"You're power?"

"Mistress Brenna of the Raven. You'd be surprised what a little feather could do."

"Would I?" Sapphire looked at the girl. Her short dress of black feathers, and her blue eyes behind her short purple-black-brown hair...she had an edge...yet the feather she held looked regular.

She held it above her head, and with a flick of her risk, it was thrown into a wall like a dart, and just as quickly as it hit, a large orb formed around it of electrical energy and blew a large hole in the wall, exploding.

He was impressed. He watched as the wall formed itself back into thick crystal as if it had a self-aid mechanism.

"So Sapphire, the others won't be back for a while...I don't doubt the Princess will be leaving Diamond anytime soon..."

"Are you suggesting something?" He looked at the Mistress, her allure like the mystery of a black raven...

"Another tour? Theres much ...much more you haven't seen." Brenna smiled coyly.

Sapphire looked at her. Courting women was more of his brother's pass time, but what did it hurt...she was alluring...and her blue eyes were a deep sapphire color he'd even say were more sapphire then his own. He followed the girl to the next room, as she led him with a smile.

* * *

"Do you think Sapphire found your Brenna?" Diamond asked with a sideways smile.

She smiled a devious smile back. "So now I can teleport..."

"More or less...we'll have to try it out again later...it seems like quite an adventure to teleport with you...who knows where we'll end up next?" His eyes went to her, still sitting on his bed.

"I can't say my experiences have been wide enough to be that exciting..." She admitted looking away to the side, her eyes still flirting.

"Then maybe you should broaden them...as a Princess you should be the most experienced...don't you agree?" He walked closer to her.

"Why don't you share some of your own experiences then?" She said looking up at the silver haired man.

"My experiences of the Moon are none you'd like to hear...however...I do have a few others to share." His eyes moved from the slit in her dress to her shoulders and then met her eyes.

"Why am I feeling like I have become a mouse and you are the cat?"

"On the contrary Princess, I feel like you are the cat and I have but been lured in by your feline eyes and-"

"You really should write poetry." Her eyes caught his stopping him from finishing his flattery, her red lips pursed, challenging him. He was amused by her tease.

"So do you plan on wedding such a man as the Earth Prince?"

"My fate may be sealed with my mother...but who I choose, while it may not waver fate, could be someone entirely different." She stood up and walked past him, as he felt the wind of her movement pass by him. She smelled of roses and lilac. He understood her words but questioned them.

"You're words are dangerous." He started, "You say you'd defy your mother..."

"I will not defy...but what she doesn't know..." She leaned against the wall.

His hand swiftly pressed up against the wall beside her head as he leaned over her, cornering her to the wall. "...won't hurt." His lips met hers just as quick as her initial surprise left her, and she was filled with surprise once again.

She was surprised by his sudden movement. His lips on hers was a foreign feeling and yet she wondered...why she didn't even second guess the action.

He stopped and she looked up at him devilishly. He looked down at her with his calm lilac eyes as if analyzing her thoughts for a small second. His hands went to her shoulders as he was about to say something when she spoke.

"Well I think I've learned enough for one lesson...maybe we I could learn more then next?" She said with a smirk as she went to walk away.

"But..." He grabbed her wrist before she was out of grasp. "There are somethings you could still perfect while you are here." His monotone voice made it seem as if it was all so calm and then...

His eyes met hers as he pulled her back closer. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow, and a devilish smile...and he kissed her once more.


End file.
